Defectuosa
by Pengin-san
Summary: Chrysocolla es una Gem. Luego de muchas batallas su gema fue mutilada, provocando que la mayor parte de su cuerpo desaparezca. Por lo que se ayuda de un cuerpo robótico. Sin embargo, junto a Peridot, tendrá que acatar las órdenes de Yellow Diamond, incluso si significa atacar al equipo del cuarzo rosa que cuidó de ella
1. Prólogo: Pasado

**_Disclaimer o algo así era el nombre_ : Rebecca Sugar no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Steven Universe. ¿O era al revés?...**

 **Nota de la seroña autora**

 **Holi!, bueno, es mi primer fic, así que no me juzguen ;w; Espero recibir muchas criticas constructiva, de verdad lo apreciaría mucho.**

 **Bueno, mientras lees, yo iré… por allá *va a una esquina y te mira fijamente***

Muchos milenios habían pasado ya.

Las guerras eran comunes en aquellos caóticos siglos. Miles de inocentes vidas se habían acabado violentamente, mientras que otras quedaban marcadas por los horrores que tuvieron que vivir.

Chrysocolla fue una de las Gems participantes en aquellos terribles exterminios. Había experimentado verdaderas torturas, viendo a todas las Gems que quería morir ante el enemigo. Luchó por su recuerdo y por las Diamante, pero esto no había salido barato: Su gema había sido destruida por una Gem.

Rose Quartz hizo lo que pudo, sin embargo, tantos fueron los daños que su gema quedó incompleta. Cuando al fin se regeneró la que alguna vez fue una grácil y fuerte guerrera hoy era una penosa inválida, solo provista de cabeza y pecho.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que Chrysocolla se sintiese como una carga para el Imperio llegó una luz de esperanza: Una experta ingeniera bajo el mando de Yellow Diamond era capaz de proveerle cuerpo.

Desde el principio tuvo muy claro una cosa: Ese nuevo cuerpo no le devolvería el poder y agilidad que tuvo en la antigüedad. Sería más bien para poder movilizarse sola y poder ayudar en algo en los gigantescos recintos del Homeworld.

La ingeniera, de nombre Peridot, trabajó largos años en la construcción del cuerpo mecánico de Chrysocolla, y cuando ella no se encontraba allí, unos pequeños robonoides cumplían su trabajo, mientras tanto, la inválida gema se mantenía erguida en el traje, pero sin poder moverlo. Un par de veces llegó incluso a dormir, a pesar de que no lo necesitara.

Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas tener un cuerpo normal, como el que tenía antes, como el de Yellow Diamond, o manos y piernas normales como las de Peridot. Pues estar así la deprimía mucho.

Una noche en la que Peridot estuvo muy ocupada ella debió quedarse sola, mientras trabajaban los robonoides. Cuando de pronto apareció una familiar figura en el umbral.

"¿Qu-qué haces aquí?"- Preguntó Chrysocolla. La figura se acercó a la luz, mostrando una apariencia femenina con un masivo cabello y un cuarzo rosa en el vientre.

"Vengo a despedirme"- Respondió ella. Sus ojos denotaban tristeza.

"¿Despedirte?, oh, cierto, irás al Planeta ese que descubrieron hace poco"- Respondió Chrysocolla evitando un poco el contacto visual. A menos que fuera Peridot le avergonzaba que la vieran en ese estado. Además, tenía un mal presentimiento con las palabras de Rose.

"Así es. Que mal que no nos veremos más"- Respondió ella, con voz ligeramente quebrada

"¿Cómo que no?, Se suponía que después de la instalación del nuevo Kindergarten volverías al planeta"- Dijo despreocupadamente, empezaba a comprender a su pesar.

"Lo siento mucho"- Dijo ella, y empezó a llorar. Entonces Chrysocolla comprendió. Rose se iba para siempre. Ella también lloró a través de su único ojo.

Luego de un rato Rose le besó la frente, y con una lágrima en su mejilla se despidió con la mano. Luego salió corriendo.

Varios siglos después de ese último encuentro el cuerpo de Chrysocolla al fin estuvo listo. Hubo una especial demora por el hecho que Peridot también sufrió daños, quedando ésta sin antebrazos ni piernas, siendo estas rápidamente cambiadas por los robonoides por unas precarias extremidades metálicas.

A la Gem veterana le encantaba su nuevo cuerpo, al fin podía andar, ayudar y también…

"Chrysocolla… ¡Chrysocolla!"

En eso la Gem volvió a la realidad, había pensado en su pasado, y se había concentrado tanto que olvidó por completo que tenía mucho trabajo ayudando a Peridot.

"¡Al fin bajas de las nubes, soñadora!"- Dijo la gema verde medio en broma medio en serio.

Chrysocolla se sintió algo incómoda. Su cuerpo artificial había sido recientemente actualizado, al igual que brazos y piernas de Peridot, solo que estos habían sido mejorados siglos antes.

Un momento después se vio a dos Gems caminar apresuradamente por los pasillos de un laboratorio, una de ellas era de un color verde agua, con una especie de casco ajustado, y la mitad de una lente que cubría su único ojo, mientras que donde debería estar el otro había una gema de Crisocola. Su cuerpo metálico estaba moldeado con forma de un vestido elegante, pero futurista. Su pomposo cabello anaranjado salía por los lados del casco, como una nube envolviendo una montaña. Llevaba un carrito con frascos llenos de líquido extraños

La otra, mientras tanto, con un cabello de forma peculiar, piel verde y una gema de Peridoto en la frente cubierta con un visor caminaba con rapidez y aparente furia, tomando más frascos con sus dedos flotantes y poniéndolos en el carrito, y murmurando maldiciones. Odiaba que la molestasen en el trabajo, incluso aunque fuera…

Finalmente las Gems dejaron el carrito a un lado y se aproximaron a una gigantesca puerta, la cual tenía grabada un enorme rombo amarillo, justo como el que las Gems tenían en sus uniformes…

 **¡Pues eso ha sido todo! *vuelve de la esquina*. Si a la gente le gusta la sigo, sinó, pues para qué :v**

 **Hasta el proximo cap/proximo fic nwn**

 **Siempre suya, pero no tanto**

 **Pengin-san**


	2. Capítulo 1: Órdenes

**¡Hola!, gracias por leer el prólogo (si lo leíste ¬¬ anque supongo que leíste el prólogo, sinó no entenderías este epi y blablabla)**

 **Bueno, pues, es continuación directa del Prólogo, así que meh. Este es mas diálogo, por cierto.**

 **Bueno, ya me callo nwn**

"¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde?" – Dijo una figura femenina en las sombras, sentada sobre un enorme trono apoyando su mentón en el puño, intimidante.

"Lo sentimos mucho, señora. Teníamos que recoger algunos experimentos" – Dijo Peridot rápidamente. Por dentro estaba muy molesta.

"Y tú, Chrysocolla. ¿Qué puedes decir en tu defensa?" – Dijo la figura inclinándose hacia adelante.

Chrysocolla no hablaba mucho. Antes de su accidente era muy extrovertida y alegre. Pero había cambiado, y era muy seria y reservada. Algunas Gems sentían temor en su presencia.

"Trabajo" – Dijo la veterana con un tono inexpresivo. La figura sentada enfrente se puso de pie lentamente, y se giró dándole la espalda a las Gems que había convocado.

"Deberían mejorar su puntualidad para otras ocasiones" Dijo la silueta con una mano en la cintura.

La ira que emanaba Peridot se sentía en kilómetros a la redonda

"Tengo algo para ti, Peridot" Dijo la figura, al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos. La sala se iluminó. El enorme trono tenía dibujado un tríangulo con otros 3 más pequeños, uno azul, uno blanco y uno amarillo. Éste último resaltaba. La figura se veía como una mujer con una chaqueta de hombrera y una falda ajustada, se dio la vuelta, mostrando unos ojos inquietantemente brillantes y un cabello de un intenso amarillo peinado hacia adelante. Sus gruesos labios se deformaban en una siniestra sonrisilla.

"Quiero que prepares los robonoides. Necesito que reparen la Distorsión Galáctica en el planeta conocido como Tierra" dijo ésta, al tiempo que revisaba un holograma proyectado desde su Gema.

Peridot invocó su propio holograma, revisando la base de datos. Quedaba bastante lejos del Planeta Madre, pero no era imposible. En absoluto.

"Está lejos, pero si envío enjambres de robonoides flask ahora mismo, podrían llegar allí en relativamente poco tiempo.

"Me parece excelente" – Dijo Yellow Diamond sonriendo aún más. - "Ve al hangar en este preciso instante"

Cómo si hubiese visto al diablo, Peridot salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estiró sus brazos hacia atrás, girando sus dedos en una hélice hasta levantar los pies e ir volando velozmente por los pasillos. Chrysocolla transformó su cuerpo hasta convertirlo en una especie de vehículo. Y emprendió la marcha velozmente, no sin antes despedirse con una reverencia de Yellow Diamond. No como la desubicada de Peridot.

Cuando Chrysocolla llegó al hangar, el enjambre estaba a punto de ser lanzado. Vio que Peridot se le acercaba para observar mejor el lanzamiento. De un agujero del suelo comenzó a subir una especie de cañón gigante semejante a un arma de la tierra, sujeta por una mano de iguales proporciones. Luego de unos segundos el arma disparó una especie de bola turquesa, que subió velozmente hasta perderse entre las nubes magenta del planeta. Más arriba se escuchó un ruido de explosión. Se había subdividido.

Peridot, mirando hacia arriba se quitó el visor y secó el sudor de su frente, con una cara que denotaba satisfacción, mientras Chrysocolla observaba el cielo de color verdoso de aquel mundo.

"Chrysocolla, ¿crees que Yellow Diamond me penalice por no despedirme de ella?" – Dijo Peridot, sin despegar la mirada de las nubes.

"Dijo que perdiste tus vacaciones" – Dijo ésta poniendo una mano en el hombro de Peridot, la cual dejó caer solo una lágrima .

Bastante tiempo después, Peridot recibió notificaciones de los robonoides, de que habían arribado a la tierra, así que debía dirigirse al gran Templo Galáctico, para poder viajar a la Tierra. Se despidió de Chrysocolla, se metió en el portal, y desapareció.

Antes de que Chrysocolla se diese cuenta Peridot llegó. Estaba muy urgida por hablar con Yellow Diamond, debido a algo que ella consideraba muy serio, pero que la veterana ignoraba por completo…

 **¡Gracias por leer!, espero te haya gustado, y si no es mucha molestia, deja review, que se agradece (y me siento ignorada ;w;)**

 **Sin nada más que decir (salvo zanahoria), ¡Gracias!**

 **Siempre suya, pero no tanto**

 **Pengin-san~**


End file.
